


Blue Rose

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: PROJECT KINGDOM [5]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Backstory, Betrayal, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: The backstory of Yukina, Lisa, and Rinko and how they arrived at the situation in the main plot.
Relationships: Imai Lisa & Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa & Shirokane Rinko, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Minato Yukina & Shirokane Rinko
Series: PROJECT KINGDOM [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741012
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

> The story will be told in little snippets of different events that happened throughout Lisa, Yukina, and Rinko's life. So there may be time skips in between. If you have any questions please leave a comment down below! >~<  
> Also, I took the suggestions from the comments on the previous fic, so if you would like to see any other characters' backstory, please remember to leave a comment below! Don't worry I won't bite! XD

"Yukina, are you nervous?! I can't wait to see what magical powers I have!" Lisa chattered excitedly beside a relatively quiet silver-haired girl. 

"Mhm. I hope I get some really strong powers..." Yukina nodded and looked away. 

_I will fulfill your dreams, Father...just wait..., I promise I will take vengeance for you..._

"Ahhhhh I can't wait any longer!" Lisa stood up and walked towards the counter where a bespectacled woman was writing some documents. Yukina stared at Lisa silently and lets out a sigh. 

Yukina and Lisa are childhood friends and they live next to each other ever since they were young. They are of the same age and Lisa clicks well with Yukina, well...the young Yukina. Ever since Yukina's father passed away when she was 13, she changed. She used to be quite active and outgoing, matching perfectly with Lisa's extroverted nature, but after the passing of her father, Yukina turned more reclusive and shut-in. She rarely ever smiles anymore.

"Ahhhhh...they told me to wait and gave a nasty glare..." Lisa groaned as she sat back down beside Yukina.

"Well, be patient a bit...I am sure they have a lot of people to account for." Yukina shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Hmmm..." Lisa pouted. She looked around the waiting room and twirled her hair.

Yukina and Lisa just finished their magical examination. The magical examination is a process mandatory for any citizens of Osel Kingdom when they reach the age of 18. Before that, they have to take fundamental magical studies along with their regular curriculum. Those studies teach them how to absorb magical powers that is abundant in Osel Kingdom, thanks to the Radiant Core that sits underneath the Osel Castle, and turn them into different magical abilities. Magical abilities are split into 3 different categories: offensive, defensive, and utility. Well, 4 categories to be exact but Dark Magic are considered to be forbidden and it a taboo to practice dark magic in Osel. The magical examination determines which category is suitable for each candidate and predict their magical potential.

"Yukina Minato, Imai Lisa, come collect your results." The receptionist at the counter spoke into the mic, at her voice filled the whole room.

"That's us! Let's go, Yukina!" Lisa tugged Yukina's arm impatiently as she jumps up.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Yukina sighs and dragged her feet across the floor.

Both Yukina and Lisa collected their result slips and takes a look. Lisa's eyes slowly widened as her face lit up like a candle.

"Oh my god!!!! I got Defensive Magics!!!!! And my potential! My potential is an S!!! Ahhhh!!!" Lisa could not contain her excitement and shouted. Her preferred magical abilities are defensive spells such as creating barriers and healing magic, which she has been practicing since young. She turned to Yukina, who was having a rather perplexed look on her face.

"Yukina? What did you get?" Lisa asked with a concerned look on her face.

Yukina was dead silent. She passed Lisa her result slip. 

> Name: Yukina Minato
> 
> Magical Category: Offensive/ ~~Defensive~~ / ~~Utility~~
> 
> Magical Potential: B

"Hey...it's okay...it is just a prediction, right? I am sure it can be wrong sometimes..." Lisa chuckled nervously as she tapped Yukina's shoulder. Yukina did not answer Lisa and took back her result slip. Then, she slowly walks away. She felt complicated as thoughts invaded her mind.

_Why...why is everything against me...?_

Lisa stared at the leaving figure of Yukina. She felt guilty for sharing her results, she didn't mean it as a boastful gesture. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she tries to blink it away. 

_I am sorry Yukina...I didn't mean to-... Maybe...you just need some time alone..._

Somewhere in the fields, a blue rose started growing its roots.

* * *

"Yukina!!!" Lisa shouted from a distance as she waved at Yukina enthusiastically.

Yukina looked up from reading her book to see Lisa running towards her. Yukina smiled a little and raised her hand to do a little wave. Lisa sat down beside Yukina on the bench as she pants heavily.

"You don't have to run..." Yukina shakes her head.

"Shh! Don't say anything first!" Lisa placed a finger on Yukina's lips. Then, she hugged Yukina tightly, which made Yukina jump back in surprise. Yukina slowly raised her arms to reciprocate the hug. Lisa held the hug for a good minute before finally letting go.

"Ahhh I missed you so much!!" Lisa cried out. If anything, one would have said she is too emotional. But ever since Yukina and Lisa started dating, Lisa has been very clingy and needy. Yukina joining the army of mages did not help either and made their alone time lesser, causing Lisa to be even more clingy.

"Ahhhh I can't take it! I need to hug you again!" Lisa opened both her arm and leaned towards Yukina. 

"Hold on!" Yukina stopped Lisa abruptly.

"Ehhh?!!!" Lisa crossed her arms and pouted. 

"Fufu~" Yukina chuckled a bit, then she lifted her hand to gently caressed Lisa's cheeks. Lisa stop pouting and a slightly pinkish hue appears on her cheeks. Yukina stared at Lisa's lips, leaning in slowly, touching her lips with her own. Lisa did not resist, she kissed Yukina deeply and passionately. Then, they slowly separated.

"Y-Yukina..." Lisa stared at her girlfriend and started tearing up, then she hugs Yukina again. This time, Lisa sobs loudly as her tears stain the shirt Yukina is wearing. 

"I-I-I miss you so m-much..." Lisa said in between sobs.

Yukina quietly rubs Lisa's back, trying to comfort her. It is true that both of them are spending lesser and lesser time together. Yukina has been rising rapidly in rank ever since she joined the army, which means she has more responsibilities and those take up most of her time. From the usual meeting every alternate day, now Lisa can only meet Yukina once a month. Yukina spent most of her rest days training or taking in more knowledge about magic.

That day when she received her results, she received the most devastating blow she ever had, but it was also the day she became determined. Determined to be the very best. Lisa was mostly understanding since she knew how badly the results affected Yukina. She just cherishes every moment spent alone with Yukina now.

"You picked a great spot, overlooking the field of flowers!" Lisa chuckled as she leaned back on the bench, slowly taking in the scenery.

"Fufu~ This is my relaxing spot, where I can unwind myself." Yukina nodded.

"Is that...a blue rose?!" Lisa stood up suddenly and rushed over to the field of flowers.

"Lisa?" Yukina also stood up, following right behind Lisa.

Lisa squats down to observe a seemingly isolated blue rose among all the other red roses.

"Oh my god, this is the first time I see something like this!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Mhm. That is indeed...unique." Yukina stared at the blue rose intensely. It seems to etched itself into Yukina's mind. The colour of blue just seems so...vibrant among the sea of red.

"We are so lucky! This must be some rare flower and I am so glad I get to see it with you!" Lisa stood up and giggled. 

Yukina smiled softly at Lisa.

"Yukina, you love me...right?" Lisa looked at Yukina seriously.

"Eh? Why the sudden-"

"Just say!"

"I-I do. I love you."

"Then promise me right now you will never leave me! This blue rose shall be our witness!" Lisa grinned sheepishly. 

"Eh?? O-okay...I promise..." Yukina blushed slightly as she looked away.

"Yayyy! I love you, Yukina!!!" Lisa pounced towards Yukina, knocking the air out of her.

"Ah! Lisa!" Yukina coughed.

"Ahahaha! Oh yeah! I was so happy to finally see you again that I almost forgot!" Lisa took out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Hm?"

"See!" Lisa showed Yukina the piece of paper.

"This is..."

"I got accepted!!! I am going to be a royal maid!!! Which is what I always wanted!!!!" Lisa jumped up and down, like an overexcited child.

"Royal...maid...?" Yukina's expression changed, her smile disappeared. 

"Yes! I will follow the Queen and cater to her needs! And I get to live in the castle during the weekdays! Isn't that awesome?!" Lisa giggled.

Yukina has a deep frown on her face. Her grip on the paper tightens and slightly crumpled the paper.

"Yukina?" Lisa looked at Yukina with a confused look.

"Ah! Yeah?" Yukina looked up.

"Are you...alright?"

"I am fine..." Yukina passed Lisa the paper back with a weak smile, "I...I feel like resting now...see you next month..."

"But we only met for like 30 minutes!" Lisa protested.

"Sorry...I really have to go...I love you..." Yukina kissed Lisa on the cheek lightly and hurriedly walks away.

Lisa was left standing alone at the edge of the flower field, clutching on to a piece of crumpled paper.

The blue rose sheds one of its petals.

* * *

Rinko Shirokane. The young Queen of Osel Kingdom. She was born near the Radiant Core, which managed to infuse a great amount of magical powers into her as soon as she came out of her mother's womb. At the young age of 3, she has managed to recite basic spells and perform various magical abilities, at which certain 6-year-olds in Osel still have trouble doing. Her magical examination results was a shocking one. Not only she is able to perform magical abilities in all 3 categories, her magical potential is also an S. This means she will grow to become the most powerful mage in Osel. 

Unfortunately, her mother died right before she reached 18, which means the former Queen never get to know her daughter's incredible powers and potential. Rinko never expected to become the Queen at such a young age. She has always been a really quiet and reserved kid when she was young. Her royal status did not help in expanding her social circle. When kids of her social status are busy partying and wasting their lives away, Rinko prefers to stay in her room, reading her books about the various magical spells known to date, experimenting by combining various spells together, or she plays her piano. Her only source of entertainment was the computer which is a gift from the President of RAS to the Osel Kingdom. The computer is a wonderful thing. It lets Rinko know more about the world outside without having to actually step outside. And most importantly, it has an amazing game called NFO which she enjoys playing so very much. 

Rinko was alone most of her life. And she was happy about it. Something about interacting with people makes her tired. She would rather run a 10 km marathon alone than talk to a stranger for 10 minutes. That is until Lisa came into her life.

Rinko first noticed Lisa when she came to audition for the Royal Maids. Her energy was contagious the moment she entered the room, where her advisor (which is also her aunt), her General, which leads the magical army, and herself auditioned potential Royal Maids. Lisa came in smiling and jumping, unlike all the other girls who pretended to be elegant and refined, shuffling their feet and bowing. The first thing Lisa did was a friendly wave and gave a huge grin, which made Rinko wanted to smile too. But Lisa's actions just prompted more frowns and shaking of heads from her Advisor and the General. Next, Lisa showcases her magic to her. Lisa has strong barrier magic, her barrier is almost impenetrable. Rinko could feel the strength just by testing it with a few firebolts. However, her healing magic is a bit lacking. It was considered to be the worst among all the other candidates.

Once Lisa left the room, the discussion begins.

"I would say no. She is lacking in the healing magic and her attitude, so boorish." the General spoke up first.

"I agree. She is only good in barrier magic, other than that, there are no redeeming qualities." Rinko's advisor nodded along.

"She is accepted," Rinko says softly.

"What?! Ahem...my apologies, but she is definitely not suitable, my Queen!" the General protested.

"Yes, please consider carefully. This is someone who will be beside you most of the time. Without healing, how can she save you and protect you?" the Advisor was panicking.

"H-Her barrier is g-good enough for me. I-I can do the healing myself. Besides...s-she is genuine." Rinko stuttered, it was a rare occasion that she opposed her elders. In fact, she has never done that before.

Both the General and the Advisor frowns, but they did not refute. Rinko is ultimately the Queen and she makes the final decision.

Rinko smiles softly to herself, she finally found someone she can be friends with.

* * *

"Rinko!" Lisa opened the door to Rinko's room and came in with a tea party set, "here is your tea for the afternoon! It is earl grey tea with some exquisite cookies my girlfriend brought from overseas! You know Yukina, right? She got it from her overseas training when she visited Kira Kingdom! It is really expensive too hehe~" 

Rinko nodded quietly and smiled at Lisa. "Thank you, Lisa."

"Ahhh you don't have to! It is my job!" 

"Don't say that...I have always...treated you as a friend..." Rinko mumbled softly.

"Ahahah Rinko, you're so funny! I didn't mean it that way!" Lisa laughs and gave a friendly pat on Rinko's back. 

Rinko blushes as she takes a small nibble of the cookie. The cookie is indeed delicious, it has a slight hint of mint which perfectly counterbalances the sweetness of the cookie.

"Is it nice?" Lisa looks at Rinko with anticipation.

"Yes...thank you...you take one too..." Rinko passed Lisa one of the cookies.

"Alright, sure! Thanks, Rinko!" Lisa took the cookie over. This is what Rinko likes about Lisa, she doesn't treat her like the other maids. She genuinely treats Rinko as a friend, which is also why she has the privilege to call Rinko by her first name, although only during their alone times.

"No...prob..." Rinko wanted to reply but she couldn't. She could feel her muscles getting numb and her vision starts to fade. 

"Rinko? Rinko! What happened?!" Lisa dropped her cookie and rushed over to hold Rinko up. Rinko's body gave away as she slumped on to Lisa.

"Rinko! Wake up! Tell me what happened!" Lisa shakes Rinko as panic starts to set in. She gently placed the unconscious Rinko on the bed and tried to heal her with her magic.

_Please wake up...please wake up..._

Suddenly the door to the room burst open, which startled Lisa. 

"Yukina?!" Lisa was stunned by the unexpected guest.

Yukina's face was solemn as she leads 2 mages behind her. 

"Move away, Lisa," Yukina said coldly.

"W-Wha...? What is happening?" Lisa was confused and distorted. Everything just happened too quickly.

"I said MOVE!" Yukina bellowed, there was a hint of pain in her eyes.

"No! Explain to me what is happening!" Lisa stood her ground, she glared angrily at Yukina.

Yukina gestured for the mages to attack. The two mages behind her started hurling fireballs at Rinko who is lying on the bed. Lisa spread her arms wide as a pink barrier formed between the fireballs the bed, causing the fireballs to bounce off the barrier and into the walls. 

Yukina growled. "Lisa, don't make me do this!" 

"Do what?! Why are you trying to kill Rinko?!" 

"She-" Yukina gritted her teeth, "she is the cause of my father's death!" 

"!" Lisa was taken aback, but she kept the barrier up. "What? How?!"

"Just go away! She just has to die today!" Yukina gathered up 2 fireballs infused with electricity in her palms. 

"You will never break through my barrier. Remember, you are just a B potential mage." Lisa said spitefully. Her heart hurts when saying that but she was too mad to care. This is not the Yukina she knew. Yukina will never murder.

Yukina seems to be triggered by the statement. She started hurling fireballs after fireballs at Rinko with burning rage in her eyes. But it barely made a dent in Lisa's barrier. 

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE???!!!" Yukina screamed as tears were flowing down her cheeks. Lisa continues holding on to her barrier as she held back her tears. Finally, Yukina stopped as she pants heavily. The attack drained all her magical power.

"Yukina...have you calmed down?" Lisa was also exhausted. The two mages that followed Yukina ran away as soon as Yukina went on a rampage. Now the room is full of holes with only the bed still intact. Lisa slowly removed her barrier. 

"Why...why won't you let me take revenge...?" Yukina broke down. All these while, she trained so hard and climbed to the top. Now that she is the new General of the army of mages, she can finally kill Rinko and achieve her father's dream. Dream where the strongest rule Osel. If only Rinko is never born, her father would have taken over Osel, he would not have-

"You used me." Lisa's voice was unfeeling and contains pain. 

"I..." Yukina looked up. Lisa wasn't sobbing or crying loudly, but tears were streaming down her face. At that point in time, Lisa felt betrayed, felt manipulated.

"You never loved me...did you...?" Lisa continued.

_I did. I loved you...and I still do..._

"You shouldn't have joined the Royal Maids." was what Yukina said instead. 

"Ha...haha..." Lisa started laughing, she felt pathetic and she felt like a complete and utter joke. All these while, she poured her feelings into someone who just used her as a tool for revenge. 

"She is poisoned. She will never be able to use her magical powers again. It doesn't matter if I kill her or not." Yukina stood up slowly.

"I am the Queen now." Yukina's last words before leaving the room. Lisa sat down on the floor. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces. The one she loved so much, didn't treat her the same as she does to her. She wants to cry...but she can't feel sadness anymore...just a void of feelings.

_You broke our promise...the promise we made in front of the blue rose..._

The blue rose sheds its last petal. An empty stalk sways side to side in the gentle breeze.

* * *

Rinko coughed as she pulls the blankets closer. Ever since that poison caused all her magical powers to leave her body, she has been getting weaker and weaker. There are the constant flu and fever, not considering the frequent cold she always feels. Lisa has permanently stayed by Rinko's side ever since that day. There is no saying when Yukina will strike again, thus she has to protect Rinko 24/7.

"Lisa..." Rinko coughs again, "you don't have to stay with me..."

"Ahaha...it's okay it's okay! I told my parents about it already! Until we find an antidote for your poison, I will stay by your side." Lisa smiled warmly at Rinko.

Lisa managed to explain to Rinko about everything that happened that day, with Rinko nodding silently, accepting it surprisingly well. Rinko was grateful she actually chose Lisa to be her Royal Maid, this is probably the best choice she has made in her entire life. Although, she felt rather guilty towards Lisa. She knew Lisa is trying to put up a strong front in front of her. There is no way Lisa is going to recover so quickly from that.

"Did you find the cure yet?" Lisa asked.

"I did find the various components of the poison. As long as we gather each item that counters each component of the poison, there is a chance I might recover..." Rinko continues clicking away as she reads article after article.

"What are the items?!" Lisa quickly rushed towards the computer. She leaned in as she furrowed her brows.

"I-I will write them down on a piece of paper..." Rinko said softly. She tore a piece of paper from her notebook and started jotting down funny looking names of items and the location that it can be found. Lisa take a look at what Rinko is scribbling.

"Rinko...these are items from outside the Kingdom...we..." Lisa looked away, "you can't travel in this condition and I can't leave you alone...besides...I can never collect all these on my own..." 

Lisa was on the verge of breaking down. Everything seems impossible, she felt like she is trapped in this eternal abyss, constantly falling and falling.

"No...!" Rinko raised her voice.

"Eh??" Lisa looked up, staring into the determined eyes of Rinko.

"S-Someone will help us..." Rinko wheezed. 

"Some...one? Nobody is going to help us! Yukina has everything under her control!" Lisa shouted, tears started coming down again.

"No...Hikawa Sayo...Hazawa Tsugumi..." Rinko manages to force out the words.

"Who?" Lisa was utterly confused.

"They will help us..."

"Who are they? How did you know them?"

"Kasumi-san...she told me in my dreams last night..."

"Kasumi? Rinko, are you okay??" Lisa is getting worried by the second, maybe the fever caused something in Rinko's brain to go haywire.

"Kasumi-san! From Kira Kingdom! She is an Oracle..." Rinko was getting increasingly frustrated.

"Okok, calm down. Tell me slowly."

"Kasumi-san said those two will help us gather the items, she was the one who pointed me in the direction of finding counters to each component of the poison...every item that she said, I looked it up...it's symptoms and its effects matches with mine..."

Lisa raised her hand to her chin as she tries to process what Rinko said.

"Kasumi-san said one of them has long, teal hair, and is wearing a Scarlet Red armour...the other has short, brown hair and is wearing Aglow's commoner's clothes..."

"Aglow...we are fighting a war against them, you know that, right?" Lisa winced as she thought about it. As soon as Yukina came into power, she has led numerous expedition into Aglow kingdom, making the tensions between the 2 kingdoms even higher. Also, she named the new army The Blue Rose, whether is it out of spite or just to mock the relationship she once had with Lisa.

"They...they will help us...it is our only chance..." Rinko pleaded Lisa as she shuffled closer to her, holding her arm.

"O-Okay, Rinko..." Lisa could tell Rinko was serious about this, she has no reason to doubt her, "how do we find them...?"

"They...will be here tomorrow...near the exit of Osel Forest from the road that leads to our castle...go save them..."

"Save them?"

"Yes...they will face danger tomorrow...you have to go save them..."

"But...I can't leave you here!"

"I will be fine!" Rinko got agitated again, she coughed multiple times.

"Okok! I will! But I will encase you in a barrier okay, don't leave it...it can hold...for a while..."

"Yes...that will be fine...promise me you will get them..."

"I will, I promise."

"Thank you, Lisa..."

"Let's hope they can really help us..." Lisa sighs.

* * *

The next day, Lisa made her way to the exit of Osel Forest and hid above the trees, waiting patiently for the prophecised saviours to appear. 

After waiting for a few hours, she finally saw the pair walking towards the exit. Lisa's eyes lit up.

_Maybe Rinko's dream is indeed aid from Kasumi after all!_

Just as Lisa was about to jump down and greet the pair, a black-haired girl emerged from the trees and faced the couple. Lisa immediately halted. 

_Rinko did say they will face danger..._

Lisa decided to stay atop the trees to observe what happens. Soon, the black-haired girl drew her sword, prompting the teal-haired girl to do the same. They started clashing and the soldiers that the black-haired girl started attacking too. But the teal-haired girl managed to immobilised the soldiers with ease, leaving only the black-haired girl.

_She is strong...she can definitely help us..._

She continued to observe the fight. It seems like the teal-haired girl and the black-haired girl are evenly matched. But the teal-haired girl seems exhausted, she is slowly losing the battle.

Suddenly, from the corner of Lisa's eyes, she could see the brown-haired girl getting abducted by a red-haired girl. The brown-haired girl struggled wildly.

_Crap! I need to help her!_

The brown-haired girl shouted "Sayo-san!"

_So she is Sayo..._

The teal-haired girl looked away which gave an opening for the black-haired girl to strike.

_Nooo! I_ _need to help them soon, but it is hard to create such a huge barrier since they are so far apart...I don't have the magical powers to create 2 barriers with one more barrier protecting Rinko at the castle!_

Lisa is facing a predicament. She is wondering whether to save one of them first and come back for the other later. Just as Lisa is about to jump down again, a pink-haired girl rushed out from nowhere and managed to stop the red-haired girl.

_Oh my god...just how many people are there?!_

However, this allowed Tsugumi to rush over to Sayo, at which Lisa gave a sigh of relief.

_Okay, they are together now...I think its time for me to save them at last..._

Lisa concentrated and gathered her magical powers as she projected them on to Sayo and Tsugumi. A pink barrier starts to form as the black-haired girl swung down her sword. Just as the sword is about to connect with Sayo's head, it bounces off the barrier Lisa created. Lisa pulls the barrier ball towards her, lifting both Tsugumi and Sayo, and she enters the barrier herself while she flew back to the castle. Lisa looked down and observe Sayo's wound.

_Her wound is pretty serious..._

Lisa flew back into Rinko's room. as she slowly removes the barrier.

"Lisa..." Rinko quickly passes Lisa a glass of water. 

"Thanks..." Lisa panted heavily as she gulps down the glass of water. 

"She is so badly hurt..." Rinko frowns as she observed Sayo's wound. She immediately took out a first aid kit to help Sayo bandage her wounds.

"I tried my best...maybe I can use some healing magic..." Lisa took out a bottle of mobile magic and gulped the whole thing down. She could feel her magical powers replenish a little. She started healing Sayo's wound on her shoulder.

"I...I can only slow the bleeding...I am not strong enough to stitch up her artery...it was a clean cut..." Lisa tried her best to pour her magic in but she just isn't proficient at healing magic.

"If only...I can use magic..." Rinko looked away.

"Don't give up... maybe by some miracle..." even Lisa felt doubtful of her own words, "I-I will just bring her to the guest room beside..." Lisa carried Sayo to the other room.

_Sayo Hikawa...you were fighting on the last of your energy...how did you do it...?_

Lisa stared at her for a while. Back in Osel Forest...her eyes...

_It reminded me so much of the person Yukina once was...young...determined...and...pure..._

Lisa blinked away the thought as she went back to Rinko's room. Rinko has already tucked Tsugumi in her bed. 

_Now we just have to wait for them to wake up...hopefully, they are the ones who will save Rinko...no...save us from this nightmare..._

A new seed starts to grow as a blue rose sinks its roots deeper and deeper into the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> To answer those who questioned when will Lisa, Yukina and Rinko appear again in the main story: they will play a huge part at the ending of the story! Since the main story is focused on the journey of Sayo and Tsugumi, I won't be touching on them anytime soon! So I guess spoiler but...you all also are not gonna know Hina's fate that soon :p


End file.
